The New Victim
by Selene1990
Summary: Its a story of Lestat finding a new young women to feed on, and how Marius is trying to make him into a better vampire. Its following the same story line of Anne Rices books.


The New Victim

"They fear what they do not believe" said Lestat who was, once again, fighting with Marius.

"They fear and shun us Lestat!" said Marius warningly while painting another one of his beautiful works of art. "We may not show them our true nature."

"Why?" pleaded Lestat like a child begging for candy. "We could be the kings of men and rule these mortals."

Marius and Lestat never agreed on the subject of being a vampire. Lestat always thought they should tell people of their hidden ancient powers, and rise above all men, ruling them, becoming the superior race. He wasn't for hiding in the darkness for centuries. He was sort of a rebel vampire. Sure, there were other vampires like him who wanted to be more and show people what they were capable of, but none as serious about it all as he was.

As almost his complete opposite Marius was the noble elder who played by the rules. He was an ancient. One of the first, he created Lestat and many others out of pity. He and the other vampires are going to live for ever. They will watch the world change right in front of their eyes; they sleep for hundreds of years and wake for hundreds more. They are all damned creatures who will never see the light of day. They do not love, nor do they pity any soul. They kill to live, they are night stalkers. They are murderers, they are not man, nor are they animal. They are mixture, with the body and brain of man, but with the hunger of an animal.

Now, to get back to Marius. Marius was the greatest artist of any time. He always painted what he saw and he felt, a lot of his paintings brought out how he felt about being able to live forever. He had seen many times and gone through hundreds of years, but he had never seen a vampire quite like Lestat.

"I'm going to find food, and I will be back by sunrise" demanded Lestat who by now was very irritated with Marius.

"You need not to go out! You know we have plenty of food down in the cellar." Shouted Marius. "We have plenty of blood in the cooler. We need to stop killing all these men and women, the mortals are becoming suspicious."

"I want real, warm blood from a nice young lady, maybe even two. It has been awhile." Lestat started daydreaming about going on his hunt for food.

Still Marius disapproved on his little hunt he wishes to go on, and told him to go to something more productive with his energy. "Why don't you allow me to teach you to paint, it is a wonderful past time." But Lestat is not amused by such childish ideas, and like a juvenile delinquent he left the house not listening to a single word of Marius, who was screaming at him return inside. And quickly within seconds he was gone into the darkness to find himself some helpless, unaware young girl to quench his thirst.

He drove only a few miles into town to find the hot spot of the night where all the young women would be. And soon enough he found the perfect place, Club Dare, so like many other young men and women he went into the club dressed his best to hopefully to find a young women to join his company for the rest of the night.

Lestat entered the club with a sense of freedom, ready for a fight. He saw tons of beautiful women surrounding him and he felt overwhelmed, he wanted them all. But he settled for just one, and within minutes he found her. In his eyes she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, she looked pure like she was put there right then just for him. So he approached her, and with his beautiful eyes, and his witty charm he was ready.

"Hello there, I saw you from across the room and you looked lonely." He had a kind, and loving smile on his face. "Are you here alone or may I join you?" She nodded implying him to sit down.

She didn't seem to interested at first just kind of creeped out, and Lestat took notice of this. He was thinking of leaving and finding another girl, but he thought to himself that this is the girl he wanted, and this is the one he is going to get no matter what.

"What is your name my fair lady?"

"Jessie." She said blankly.

"Lestat, you from around here?"

"Ya, about 20 minutes away from here."

"Can I buy you a drink or will that be too bold?"

She laughs, "Ill never pass the offer for a free drink"

So they drank, and drank, until she could no longer stand up straight. She had forgotten her first instincts about this guy which she did not want to get involved with, and soon was all over him, just like he wanted.

The night was finally coming to an end for most of them, but not for Lestat it was just the beginning for him and Jessie. "Do you want me to call you a cab home, or do you just want to come home with me?" Lestat already knew the answer and just waited for her reply.

She slurred "I'm going home with you" and walked with him out to his car and into the passenger's seat without hesitation. And soon enough they were on the way back to the mansion, and she unaware this was the last time she was going to see the moon, the trees, or the faces of any other man.

As Jessie and Lestat walked into the house Marius was furious, first for Lestat leaving and for Lestat bringing home Jessie in her obvious state knowing his intentions. He demanded that Lestat come and talk to him in the kitchen, so he placed Jessie on the couch and told her to wait, and that he will be back soon.

"LESTAT! Why do you do things like this?" screamed Marius, in his fatherly sort of way. "She has her entire life to live, and you're going to kill her for sport?"

"Yes, and I will not feel for the creatures we have to hide from."

Jessie lays on the couch still drunk from before just waiting for Lestat to return from the kitchen.

"You are a murderer Lestat, and I did not raise you this way." Marius had a worried tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but it is what I want and it is what I will do."

Lestat returned to Jessie and lay next to her. But something happened that Lestat did not intend for.

"Um, I'm not feeling very well Lestat. I think I'm going to return home. Maybe we can finish this some other time." Jessie, who was coming off of her buzz and realized what she was doing got scared and wanted to get out of there as soon as she could.

"You're not going any where my dear child. You're trapped." Said Lestat in a cold voice.

"I wish to leave so let me go! You cannot hold me here against my will!"

"I am truly sorry dear, you seemed like such a sweet child, but you will not leave this mansion alive." As Lestat's sharp, piercing fangs came down; Jessie started to cry and pleaded with him. Hoping he'll take pity and allow her to leave.

"I wont tell anyone what happened, I promise I wont tell anyone who you are, or where you leave if you let me leave now!" She was sobbing for her mother and to God to save her.

"Do not cry to God, my love, because there is not God here. Only the Devil sleeps in these walls, and he saves no one. He shows mercy for none. It's a shame you have to die because of the ignorance of man. Your beautiful, but it has to be done. "

In the other room Marius hears the screams and does nothing. He cries for Lestat, he cries for the young girl about to lose her life, he cries for himself for creating such a monster out of such a beautiful soul Lestat used to be.

She struggled to get free, and cries out for help, for anyone to save her. But there is no one. No one is there to save her. Lestat smiles and sinks his teeth deep into her flesh. She screams with pain, but soon Jessie accepts her fate. As she lets one last tear falls from her dying eyes she sinks into the darkness. She will forever be damned, pacing the halls of that hellish mansion, instead to drifting to heaven for eternity.

Lestat picks up his pale head, allowing Jessie's limp lifeless body hit the floor. Blood is still draining from her body making a bloody puddle around her withered body. With a certain satisfaction in his eyes he lets one single word slip from his cold bloody lips…

"More…"

By: Holly


End file.
